Twelve Masters
by Cut Me Some Slack
Summary: What happens when the gods get bored of Western Civilization? They head to the East, where they pick up martial arts. The twelve Olympians became Twelve Masters, and each chooses a youngster to be their successor to the twelve rings. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Very irresponsible for me to start a new story when _The First Rebellion_ hasn't even ended yet, yeah? Well, I didn't know what to write for _The First Rebellion_ and it just struck me to write this story, since I received a massive inspiration after reading Akamatsu Ken's _Mahou Sensei Negima_. Well, I simply think that no one should have written a story like this before, so I wrote it. It isn't all bad, in my opinion. I tried to go more in depth when describing characters in this story, so it should be better than _The First Rebellion_, I guess. Well, I present to you _Twelve Masters_, the prologue. Again, I won't be updating often.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>There were twelve masters scattered across the planet. Masters of martial arts. Each with a unique style. They bore the titles of "The Ring Masters," granted to those twelve because they each wore a ring representing their style and origins. Rumors say that the twelve masters were not human, or perhaps they were divine beings. Beings of a different spiritual caliber, and that is true. Those twelve masters were in fact the twelve Olympians, who were bored of Western Civilization and decided to move towards the East.<p>

There was Master Aphrodite, an exotic woman with a sensual and foreign aura, followed by her unrivaled beauty. She was a master of the leg techniques, thrusting out kicks so elegantly that her opponents watch with awe, not knowing that a deadly missile was headed straight for them. Master Hermes, a mischievous fighter whose speed is fastest in the whole universe. Though he is often disqualified for cheating in tournaments, he is still known world wide for his extreme agility. Master Ares, a man who had more muscles than water in his body, the famed man who had raped Master Aphrodite forcefully. He fights using simple boxing techniques. Although his techniques are easily predictable, if one were to get hit by one of his punches, they wouldn't get away with just some broken bones. Master Artemis and Master Apollo, the twins who had reached the top of martial arts at the age of twenty, was a pair of fighters with contrasting techniques. Master Apollo with his obvious but powerful attacks was the opposite of Master Artemis, who is well known for using precise hits to knock out her opponents. One can say that Master Apollo is a shotgun, and Master Artemis is a sniper. Master Demeter, a flower lover who looks innocent, but is in fact hiding her identity of a ruthless female assassin. The style of hidden blades was one to be feared, and Master Demeter was the most skilled with them. Master Hephaestus, a skilled craftsman who wields the mightiest of all battle maces. Though he does not participate in tournaments, like Master Hermes, he is well known. Master Athena, a wise tactician and martial artist. She uses the style of Xiao Lin Kung Fu, a well coordinated style with techniques that rival that of the Chinese Kenpo. Her mind games are often the reasons of her victories, but she is also very well known for her supreme endurance. Master Hera, the noble fighter who chooses to fight with her iron fan. Though it seems like a harmless fan from the outside, the destruction it can cause is massive, and with the powerful swipe of Master Hera, the force of the wind is so strong it can shatter whole mountains.

Then there were the three brothers who were the strongest out of the twelve masters. The youngest, Master Hades, is a master of _mounken_, the silent fist which originated from Japan. Sometimes called _iaiken_, it is a deadly style which focuses on the user's punching speed. The speed of the punches can go as far as even when slowed down by a camera, it is still not possible to see the movement of the user's fist. Master Hades not only can reach a level beyond the vision of human eyes, but the pressure from the fists is so strong that it can break a wall thirty meters away from him. The eldest brother, Master Zeus, is the husband of Master Hera. User of the style of absolute defense, _aikijujitsu_. It is said that he can throw an opponent fifty meters in the air, and deliver a blow which the impact rivals that of a thunder bolt. The brother in the middle, strongest of the three brothers, was the remaining Master Poseidon, who uses the ultimate Chinese Kenpo along with other styles such as the _muonken_ and freestyle fighting. Poseidon was creative, and he used the potential of the hard and soft strikes of kenpo and the freeform styles of average fighting together to create a persistent style which he named Hard Air Style, or the way he says it, _inqi_ style.

It would be fair to say that these twelve warriors are the strongest on the planet, for even when performing martial arts, they can still use their godly powers. But one day, when the time has come to step down, who will take their place as the twelve masters? They will one day choose a successor to their rings, and these twelve youngsters will be the true main characters of this story.

This is where martial arts will truly shine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't bad, in my opinion. Still, I can't get motivation to write a lot or at least more than a thousand words. I know my story's are very short, but as people say, quality over quantity, right? Right? Well, I didn't know much about martial arts to begin with, so I'm gonna make up a lot of stuff. Firstly, I'll say this is a parallel universe, and secondly, I got the idea of <em>muonken<em> from _Mahou Sensei Negima_. Okay... I'll feel sad if you don't review, so please do.**

**-CMSS  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Personally I think the last chapter was better than this one. I decided I'd try to write in different perspectives, but not switching perspectives in one chapter. Personally I don't like switching perspectives too much, because it feels like I'm _reading _an anime or TV program. It's still told in third person, so it's close to how Heroes of Olympus is told. Well, much _Negima _reference will be in this story. I might as well list the copies here. Hades will be like Takamichi, Athena like Chao Rinshen. Instant Movement will still be Instant Movement, and Void/Empty Air Instant Movement would be Void Spring. I dunno, personally I think it's a huge copy.**

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, Akamatsu Ken owns Negima.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth<em>

Annabeth clutched Percy's hand. _I swear I'll bring you out of this coma._ She thought to herself. She has the determination, but she doesn't have the money. She needed money, and she needed it fast, or else she won't be able to pay for Percy's surgery fee. She considered working as a prostitute, but she knew Percy wouldn't want her to stoop as low as that. She thought for a while, and being the intelligent her, she ruled out the fastest way to earn money – winning a martial arts tournament. But she couldn't fight. Percy can, but not her.

Percy is, after all, the heir Master Poseidon chose and trained. It wasn't ironic at all that Master Poseidon chose his son as his heir, since Percy was a talent child who only appears once every five hundred years. It was obvious that he would be Master Poseidon's heir.

Though Annabeth was a daughter of Master Athena, she hasn't chosen her heir yet. Annabeth couldn't fight, but she was very intelligent and also inherited the incredible endurance from her mother, which would explain why she's only ever had one orgasm once when having sex with Percy. She also had the incredible mind of an expert tactician. But she couldn't fight.

A knock on the door awoke Annabeth from her deep thoughts. It was Thalia, heir of Master Hera. Recently she started practicing martial arts, and being a daughter of Master Zeus, everyone assumed that she'd be his heir, but much to everyone's surprise, Master Hera wanted Thalia to be her heir.

"How's Percy's coma?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth frowned. "It's not good. If I don't get money soon, I won't be able to pay for the hospital fees, and so Percy can't get his liver transplant. If he doesn't get it within two months, he'll die."

"That's bad to hear"

"I know, but I just-I don't know what to do! If I don't get money, Percy will-he will," Annabeth broke down to tears at this point.

Thalia leaned in and put a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "It's alright. We'll earn enough money for Percy to perform his surgery."

"But how?" Annabeth asked.

"I think you already know the answer to this one." Thalia smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Athena questioned the two maidens. Thalia gave an encouraging look to Annabeth, just to make her feel better. Annabeth stepped up to her mother and spoke. "Mother, no, Master Athena," Annabeth started. "I know this may sound sudden, but I beg of you, please teach me how to fight!"

Athena raised an eyebrow at this question. "For your boyfriend?"

"Y-," Annabeth hesitated, "yes."

Athena smiled. "Such a cute pair of couple. I feel like I'm watching a drama, where as a character goes through fire and water for his or her lover. Very well."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "You'll teach me?"

"Yes, but under two circumstances."

Annabeth bit her lip. "May I hear of them?"

"The first one is simple, if you can handle my training, of course I'll let you continue."

"And the second?"

"You'll have to be my heir."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Thalia snickered, like she knew this was going to happen.

"But I haven't gone through any training before except basic running which I learnt from Percy."

"After your training with me, you'll know more than you ever expect. Why, you might stand on par with Perseus."

Annabeth was still shocked, but she had to do it. It was for Percy. Besides, who else except her mother would be willing to train her?

"I would!" A voice cried out from behind. Annabeth spun around, finding herself staring at a beauty beyond imagination. She wore a purplish pink ninja suit which rand down each side of her body, exposing her cleavage and her abdomen. Below her waist was a skirt which resembled a net, and you could see her garters and underwear. Any man, heck, any animal would drool at the sight of this beauty.

"Master Aphrodite!" Thalia exclaimed. Annbeth looked confused. For the first time in history, two masters were together in a room, outside of tournament grounds.

"You're Annabeth aren't you? I just find you and your cute little boyfriend so sweet!" Aphrodite squealed. "You two make a perfect couple, but gosh, Percy's really attractive. Maybe I'll jump him when there's an opportunity."

Athena narrowed her grey eyes on Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, why are you here? I've already accepted Annabeth as my heir. You have no business here, leave at once."

"Aw, but Annabeth hasn't said yes, has she?"

They both looked at Annabeth. She seemed to have no answer and was very confused.

The two masters resulted to the most appropriate way.

Athena took stance, and so did Aphrodite. For the first time in their lives, Annabeth and Thalia were to witness a battle between two masters.

Athena glared at Aphrodite, while Aphrodite just smiled sheepishly back at Athena. Before anyone could react, Athena planted a fist in the ribs of Aphrodite. The impact was strong, of course it was. It sent Aphrodite flying towards the wall. The punch would've knocked out any ordinary person, but Aphrodite got up unharmed.

"My, what a crude and inelegant way of fighting," Aphrodite challenged.

"You want some more?"

Athena dashed, or so they thought. The moment Athena's foot left the ground, she was behind Aphrodite, but Aphrodite didn't seem surprised by this. She launched a series of kicks right after she spun around. Athena dashed behind Aphrodite again, but this time she anticipated Athena's attack, and jumped backwards, kicked off the ceiling of the room and kicked Athena in the spine. The white blouse Athena wore ripped from being kicked.

"Oops, guess I shouldn't have added a spinning force to my kick. Seems the wind ripped your blouse," Aphrodite blurted.

Athena stood up, still wanting to fight even only when wearing a bra and a dirty ripped skirt.

"You'll regret doing that." Athena was very angry. She couldn't keep her cool. Thalia and Annabeth could practically see Athena's anger emitting off of her entire body.

"Ooh, finally getting serious now, huh?" Aphrodite pulled out her signature ring and slipped it one her finger. Athena did the same.

"Let's rumble."

Their rings began to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know where I got the glowing ring idea, but mostly when things glow, it's bad right?<strong>

**Kay, 'Tis Be Chapter 2 Done. Thanks for favourites, alerts and reviews btw.  
><strong>

**-CMSS**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone wants to take over this story or _The First Rebellion_, please mail me, not PM. You can obviously find my email in my profile.**

__**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth<em>

The two masters leapt at each other. Athena disappeared, and Aphrodite radiated absolute dominance.

Then everything went wrong. A black aura gushed forth from the ground, and both Athena and Aphrodite were sent flying away from each other, with what looked like black fire surrounding their bodies. The fire didn't die until they both hit the floor.

"My, my, what troublesome masters you two are." A boy about the age of seven stepped out of the black flames. He was wearing a black suit, sunglasses and shining polished leather shoes, so he looked like a mafia bodyguard or hitman. But the seven year old boy was smoking cigarette, which isn't what seven year olds are supposed to do. His dark brown hair was combed back wards, revealing a very clean forehead, which made the seven year old boy look very cute.

"Oh my gods, that boy is so cute!" Thalia squealed.

"Ah-but-wha-how. Who is that boy?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Ma-master Hades!" Athena bowed, Aphrodite followed her after giggling.

"What? That cute looking brat is Master Hades?" Thalia asked.

"I'm no cute looking brat, Thalia Grace. I can crush you right now if I wanted to." Hades spoke with a mocking face.

"Your so cute!" Thalia completely ignored Hades' threat. She simply ran up to him and hugged the short killer.

Hades blushed. "You can let go of me now."

"But why are you a kid, Master Hades?" Annabeth asked out of curiosity. Hades turned to Athena's daughter.

"There really isn't any specific reason, I simply like this form."

"And why are you here?"

This time, Hades turned to the two masters who seemed to be ignored. "The rule was that the power of the rings cannot be used outside of Olympus or situations that were life threatening. Since we gods or masters are immortal, there would be no opportunity to use them in life threatening situations, and this place does not look like Olympus." He didn't finish why he was here.

The normally harmless Aphrodite suddenly grew hostile.

"Return to where you came from, Hades. This is our business, so stay out of it."

"Oh? You should go back to where you came from too."

"I asked you first."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it on. I don't care if your part of the big three or not, I'll still be able t-"

She hadn't finished her sentence and she was sent flying towards a pillar. Hades didn't move an inch.

"_Muonken_, art of the silent fist," Athena presented.

"The next time you insult me or the big three, I'll pack fire into those punches so your pretty face will burn," Hades boomed. "If this happens again, meaning you two using the power of the Master Rings, you will be sent to brush the teeth of Dionysus."

"Anything but that!" Athena screamed.

"Then don't use the Master Ring's powers. Understood?"

Athena nodded, and Hades vanished within the shadows.

"Now, since your officially my apprentice, I'll be giving you an apprentice ring." Athena told Annabeth. Now that her fight with Aphrodite was over, she changed into another white blouse and a brown skirt. Except this time she wore a green jacket over her white blouse. She wore no makeup, but still looked beautiful under the bright sunlight.

"Thalia Grace, I suppose you have an apprentice ring as well?"

"Yes, Master Athena," Thalia stuck her hand out.

Right there on her index finger was a ring which glowed faintly golden. It was a simple design, a gem sitting on a ring of metal, but yet it was so captivating. It was mesmerizing.

"Apprentice rings are like Master Rings, which contains the godly powers of us Masters. The apprentice ring that I'll be giving you will allow you to vanish completely from eyes, basically it will grant you invisibility." She handed Annabeth a ring.

The ring was different from Thalia's. It had the same metal ring, but instead of a gem, an owl with glowing grey eyes rested on Annabeth's finger. Immediately she felt a change in her body.

"The first time you wear the ring, your body will have to adapt to it. It is supposed to channel the powers of us gods into your bodies."

"So then, with this, you'll teach me martial arts?" Annabeth asked one last time.

"Yep. But be warned, the training will be hard to bear. Consider your life as a normal girl ruined once you step into the martial arts world."

* * *

><p><strong>Ja, so that was it. I enjoyed writing this, but I don't really have motivation. Imma pass this on to someone who'd like to continue it, or I'll just leave it like this andor delete this.**

**-CMSS**


End file.
